


Refuge

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [14]
Category: A Hope For All, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The atmosphere of Austrasia was so different from that of Camelot Merlin first hadn't wanted to believe such place had existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge

Merlin let out a sigh of relief. Having been banished from Camelot by Arthur himself after he had come to know about his magic had made him feel more lost and motherless than ever. Not wanting to go back to Hunith, he had chosen to wander off the opposite direction. That had been his first visit to Austrasia.

The atmosphere of Austrasia was so different from that of Camelot Merlin first hadn't wanted to believe such place had existed. Many people had magic there, actually it was completely accepted and well received. For the first time in his life he felt himself normal.


End file.
